Takamine Mion
Mion is a famous fashion model from Buenos Aires, Argentina. Personality Mion is a popular model and is headstrong. She doesn't stop at anything. She always says her thoughts out loud and can be stubborn sometimes too. She seems to be very quarrelsome and sometimes even looking down on people. However she seems to have warmed up a little to Aira and Rhythm. She always says that there is nothing that she can't do and is perfect. Mion believes that she has to be an adult because her parents are busy and that she can't make trouble for people. Even though she says her thoughts aloud she is actually very shy. She doesn't want to reveal to anyone that she is actually lonely and sometimes cries. She seems to be very bossy though even to the point of bossing the popular male Prism group called Callings. Mion when she is embarrassed blushes and isn't honest with herself. She now understands that maybe Aira and Rhythm can be her partners and friends. She is actually very nice. Even though she acts like very rude and mean and acts like she is better than everyone. Her relationships with people are usually: Act like I'm your queen or I'll be rude to you, type thing until she meet her match (Rhythm) and learnt that she should be true and show her self. And she was very disrespectful to clothes, until Aira showed her otherwise. History Mion is a charisma model who is very popular. Mion grew up doing everything by herself because her parents were always so busy. That is why she thinks that she can do any and everything. In the anime, in the beginning, she was shown to have thought that the Prism Show was not worth her time at the moment. However after watching Aira's surprising performance at the Tiara Cup, she was motivated to do the Prism Show. It is inferred that because Mion was raised alone and to be independent and lonely, she probably doesn't know how to celebrate someone's birthday. She has never had any friends because she was someone respected by everyone and she was taught to stand up to people she didn't like or would cause trouble. In the latest episode, she decides to plan a surprise party for Aira and Rizumu. She visits both houses only to be disgusted at what Rizumu likes (food). She decides to use Callings in her party because she seems to know which two out of Callings that Aira and Rizumulike. She was unsure if Aira and Rizumi would be happy if they were celebrating their birthday with her which made Wataru pinch her cheeks and explain to her that partners can be your friends too. Mion did thank him but when Wataru said huh? she replied that she won't say it a second time. She was happy that the party was a sucess. Aira and Rizumu requested that she would do a show for them. She replied that even though her heart's switch was off Aira and Rhythm turned it on. At the end she told Aira to stop calling her Mion-sama which soon changed to Mion chan. It is still unknown whether or not she has feelings for Wataru or the other way around. Wataru says that he is her older brother. She blushed when Wataru told her that if monsters would appear, he would protect her even if he isn't an adult like Jun. She admires Jun and seems to be the only one who understands his poetic sense. She gets into fights along with Rizumu with Serena and Kanon because they like to brag about how they won the Summer Queen Cup. She was looking at Wataru when he was performing Callings' new song on stage in episode 30. She seems to develop feelings for Wataru after all his help and warmth toward her. Relationships Harune Aira Aira was a huge fan of Mion. Even when they first met and Mion stole the show from Aira, she still defended her. Aira was really disappoint when she saw Mion's real self even though Mion was really pretending. In the Summer Queen Cup, she was shown to have been coaching Aira and Rhythm but they lost. Mion blamed herself because she couldn't figure out Aira and Rhythm's weakness until the end. She was actually very angry at herself and was apologizing to Aira and Rhythm. All 3 of them cried but all of them created a great bond which makes Mion open up to them. She is also debuting with Aira and Rhythm in a unit using all of their initials; MAR whose anniversary is Aira and Rhythm's birthday. She was also motivated by Aira at the Tiara Cup to do Prism Jumps again. She knows a lot about Aira for example, she knows that Aira loves the Callings a lot, and that Aira was kissed on the cheek by Sho. She also did a lot of things for Aira like help her sing, dance, and skate better. And she even planned a birthday party for her and Rhythm. Aira is one of the few people that has called Mion, Mion-chan with her permission. Amamiya Rizumu At first Rhythm is anger that Mion stole the show from Aira and that Aira really liked her. In the beginning she doesn't think highly of Mion and gets into a lot of argument with her. In the Summer Queen Cup, she was shown to have been coaching Aira and Rhythm but they lost. Mion blamed herself because she couldn't figure out Aira and Rhythm's weakness until the end. She was actually very angry at herself and was apologizing to Aira and Rhythm. All 3 of them cried but all of them created a great bond which makes Mion open up to them. She is also debuting with Aira and Rhythm in a unit using all of their initials; MAR whose anniversary is Aira and Rhythm's birthday. She continues to argue alot with Mion even though they have fun with each other as best friends along with Aira. Just like Mion, she gets into fights with Serena and Kanon. She also help Rhythm win the Pure White Wedding Stones. Wataru He was first arranged to do a show with Mion and the rest of the Calling but she skipped. He was then bossed around by Mion with the rest of the Calling. But he knows of Mion's plan to be mean. He thinks of himself as Mion's older brother. It is unknown whether he and Mion have feelings for each other. He enjoys working as an idol with Shou and Hibiki which he has told Mion. He and Mion went to the fireworks festival together despite the fact that Mion only wanted Wataru to carry her prizes. He is also shown to have given Mion advice on Aira and Rizumu's birthday party which made him stretch out her cheeks. He does care for Mion though. When he found out that Mion was afraid of monsters and ghosts he promised to protect her which Rizumu thought was the beginning of their love story. She had thought that Wataru was unreliable and depended more on Jun until he proved to her that he would protect her. He was searching for Mion's chocolate in episode 44. Appearance Mion has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She is shown to never have changed her hairstyle or even put an accessory on her hair. She usually wears purple and black. Whenever she goes into public she disguises herself normally with a black cap and fake round glasses.In dear my future her hair is much straighter and longer,she is also a bit taller. Prism Shows She is very good in the Prism Show and is shown to be even better than both Aira and Rizumu. Many rivals want to face her because they find her a challenge. Even though she is much better than Rhythm she knows that Aira and Rhythm can win the Summer Queen Cup because they are more comfortable with each other. She doesn't want anyone to pity or surpass her so she tries her best. She is very confident though and does not like cheating during a competition like the Tiara Cup when some girls stole Aira and Rhythm's stones. In the Summer Queen Cup, she was shown to have been coaching Aira and Rhythm but they lost. Mion blamed herself because she couldn't figure out Aira and Rhythm's weakness until the end. She was actually very angry at herself and was apologizing to Aira and Rhythm. All 3 of them cried but all of them created a great bond which makes Mion open up to them. She is also debuting with Aira and Rhythm in a unit using all of their initials; MARs whose anniversary is Aira and Rhythm's birthday. She did not do the Aurora Rising, rather she did her own jump at the Prism Queen Cup against Aira. Screen Shot 2013-08-31 at 9.24.18 PM.png|Do Re Mi Fa Slider Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 10.17.44 AM.png|Golden Star Magic Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 10.56.58 AM.png|Throbbing Memory Leaf Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 2.44.01 PM.png|Sweet Honey Kiss Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.38.24 PM.png|Shining Diamond Dust Burning Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.13.19 PM.png|Miracle Macchiato Screen Shot 2013-09-01 at 3.57.21 PM.png|Eternal Big Bang Beautiful Birth Callings mars observe younger ones.jpg Mars callings love pairings.jpg Kaawaaiiiii MARS XD.png MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30833140-719-665.jpg MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-30707850-854-480 - Copy.jpg Pretty rhythm renders mars by jackiiechan114-d5o80aw.png MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097254-960-453.jpg MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097265-640-360fyh.jpg Fly High Cheering Girls! (MARS).jpg MARS Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream Prism Jump Phoneix-2.jpg Aurora rising dream -by Aira-(Mars).png MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097261-854-480h.jpg MARs phoenix.jpg IMG_20200124_034642.jpg IMG_20190606_135003.jpg IMG_20190606_135043.jpg IMG_20190606_164724.jpg IMG_20190606_164738.jpg IMG_20190606_164754.jpg IMG_20190606_164913.jpg IMG_20190606_164925.jpg IMG_20190606_164935.jpg IMG_20190606_165049.jpg Category:Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Prism Star Category:Main Character Category:MARs